


likes: coffee, irony

by whimsicott



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mix of Azure Moon and Crimson Flower, Where Azure Moon is the dream Hubert sees and Crimson Flower is his reality, ish, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: In his dreams Hubert leads a different life.Or perhaps it’s more accurate to say Ferdinand leads a different life, and Hubert stays the same.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	likes: coffee, irony

**Author's Note:**

> A small, standalone fic that didn’t quite make it into the book I’m working with [Atan](Http://twitter.com/atanalrectida) but I quite like it so here it is!

In his dreams Hubert leads a different life. 

Different, but not exactly opposite of his own. In his dreams he still serves Lady Edelgard. Still serves her ideals and goals. In a way, in his dreams he is still him, still living every essence that makes him who he is.

There’s just one difference in his dreams, one that he cannot ignore.

Whenever he finds himself awake in this land of dreams, he would find himself in a too-large bed all alone. There will be silence in these dream mornings, no humming from the dresser that Hubert has grown so used to in his reality. 

No Ferdinand to push his bangs aside and laugh, chiding him playfully for waking up later than Ferdinand himself.

In his reality, he would mutter excuses about staying up late. In his reality, Ferdinand would remind him how unhealthy that is. To share some of his work with his underlings - or perhaps with Ferdinand, even though Hubert knows Ferdinand has his mountain share of work.

But in his dreams, there is none of that familiarity. None of Ferdinand, looking at him like he means the world, with stars in his eyes and a smile on his face. None of him feeling that strange sense of happiness that makes him feel like he’s walking on clouds.

Instead, he has an empty bed and an empty room, things that he had gotten used to ages ago, but had grown out of since Ferdinand fills all those spaces.

Tonight’s dream starts with a messenger reporting to him that the Kingdom is at the gates of Enbarr. 

The kingdom. In his reality the kingdom would not have the professor to lead them. Would not have a King who has regained his mind.

Would not have Ferdinand marching under their banner. 

The kingdom would not be the enemy they are in his dreams and he would never have to see Ferdinand against him. They’re lovers, in reality. Lovers, the very antithesis of enemies on opposite side of a grand war. 

But he assumes the he in his dreams had never told Ferdinand that he loves him, has never fully got Ferdinand to understand he makes his world brighter and more beautiful. All the things his world is not without Ferdinand, and his dreams remind him of that, restless night after restless night.

They are just dreams, but they make him feel uncomfortable and unhappy. They make him wish he could wake up. Up, to a world with Ferdinand’s light shining upon him. 

It doesn’t matter if almost every other detail is the same in these dreams. Doesn’t matter that he is still himself and Lady Edelgard is still the only person he wishes to serve.

The omission of Ferdinand is not a small detail he can forget. Ferdinand is not a footnote whose disappearance will still make this dream feels like an old comfort he can sink into until he is to wake to a better reality.

He bites down on his lips as he makes his way out to the city.

Even though it is a dream, he can feel magic course through his body. Goosebumps standing up on his skin as they ready for war. He looks at Lady Edelgard, sadly. She’s not quite who she is in his reality in these dreams, but she is still Lady Edelgard and he would serve her to his dying breath.

He makes his way to the city. A city so accurately replicated from the Enbarr of his reality. A city Ferdinand had taken him through multiple of times, cruising from market to market with a bright smile. 

The city is under siege now, and he stands with the army alone, without Ferdinand by his side.

And when Ferdinand finally makes it to him, it is as an enemy. Ferdinand’s spear pointing at his throat.

Ah, so is this how these dreams would end?

“Ferdinand,” he says the name, steeling his voice. Oh, how the name has meant the world love in his reality, how the word has always felt warm on his lips. But he forces himself to drip every poison on his tongue onto the name. After all, this isn’t his Ferdinand no matter how much they look alike. After all, this isn’t his world, even if so many of his history stays the same.

Ferdinand looks at him. Wary and tired. His spear trembling in his hand.

“It’s sentimental seeing you here,” Hubert speaks again. His thin lips curling into a smile.

This is all he can say. This is the truth of his dreams, the words spilling out of him so easily. 

_Ferdinand_ , he wants to say. _After this is over I will wake up to reality. Wake up to you next to me._

But he says nothing to his apparition, this ghostly figures of his dream.

He readies his magic against the man he loves.

Readies himself to wake up to where he’s meant to be.


End file.
